The Laser Can Twist Up Lives
by Demonizedangel455
Summary: When one of Kowalski's new invention's backfire...wait when doesint it..Everyone in the whole zoo is different...& I mean DIFFERENT! READ, REVIEW & DONT FLAME! Enjoy :D
1. Chapter 1

****

**I have ALOT of thoughts in my mind & this is one of them...enjoy?**

* * *

**12:45 A.M.**

Kowalski was making a invention in his lab.

"K'walksi" Kowalski turned around to see the youngest of the four standing in the door way. Private rubbed his left eye & yawned "When are you going to bed & what are you doing K'walski?" Kowalski beamed Private & showed him a hairdryer that had a flashlight on top, inside the machine it had pink energy ball & on the side of the machine it had four buttons, The first one said "Muscle shape" second "Shiny feathers" third "Sharp beak" & fourth "Unknown"

"I call it 'The Laser'" Kowalski hold up his invention proudly. Private stared at Kowalski confused "It's a working title" Kowalski added as he sheepishly smiled. He started to hate the idea of having pink as an energy source _I should've gone with green! _Kowalski shouted in his head. Private yawned again "What does it do?" Kowalski looked at his invention "I dont know, Which is why im going to test it" Kowalski held a firm grip on his machine & aimed at Private.

Private eyes snapped open & he was fully awake "W-What are you doing?" He asked the taller penguin in a harsh whisper "Im testing my invention" Kowalski exclaimed as he was getting ready to fire.

Private got more scared & started to move around making it harder for Kowalski to aim right. "Darn it Private! Hold still!" Kowalski asked his smaller friend in a harsh whisper.

When Kowalski's aim was right he smiled proudly "Gotcha" He shot the a pink beam out of the machine _Still should've gone with green!_

Kowalski's aim wasint perfect it missed Private by...a foot. Private & Kowalski stared as the pink beam was bouncing off the walls, celing, floor, inanoment object's heck even the toliet. Private stared at the beam as if he was thinking & Kowalski was scared thinking that one of there enemy's might get hit by it.

"You know you should've gone with a different color like...green" Kowalski looked at Private with an irrataited look "Im just saying" Private held his flippers up in defense & Kowalski sighed & grumbled "No I agree with you 100%"

The pink beam came back only to hit the machine that was in Kowalski's flippers which was "The Laser"

Private & Kowalski looked at the unharmed machine.

A couple of minutes passed & nothing happend.

Kowalski let out a deep breath of air he was holding & looked at Private who looked at him.

They both looked at each other with calmed expressions & looked at the machine to put there scared caps back on.

The invention started to glow a different color: Purple _Atleast it's better then pink _Kowalski thought

The machine exploded right infront of them sending a bunch of purple beams everywere & sending the two into the wall.

Kowalski & Private landed on there feet & looked at each other...

Nothing...No scratches, bruises...nothing like as if it was dream or it was in there imaginations

Kowalski yawned "Well we should be going to bed it has been" Kowalski checked the clock "a rough 15 minutes." Private nodded & followed Kowalski back to there bunks.

"Night Private" Kowalski told him & then doozing off

"Night K'walski" Private replied yawning & falling asleep instantly

But they were unawere that the window was open & that the purple beam was going to change there lives...LITERALLY!

****

* * *

**Please PLEASE READ THIS *Puppy dog eyes* PWEASE! Or ILL SEND RICO TO SICK YOU! No Just kidding I would NEVA! do that**

REVIEW & DONT FLAME! Because if you do then I will use them to make a campfire & make yummy food for the good reader's :D

BYE!


	2. HOLY FREAKIN CHEESE!

****

****

**I would like to thank: EppopinkfangirlXDXDXD, AnnaConda1209, chatterbox45 & Privateismine**

& now to answer some reviews:

Eppopinkfangirl: Yeah sorry to the fans of the color pink it's just that...there boys & SOME boys dont like pink :/

AnnaConda1209: Yeah I know it just that I couldint think of a title

chatterbox45: Thank you for the title ideas & I like both of them but i'll go with the 2nd one :)

Privateismine: Oh your gonna be surprised at what happends to them...*Creepy smile*

horsexloverx: Hmmmm that is a good idea...wait I know what to do with you title idea & chatterbox45's idea

& yes I will do that for every chapter

Enjoy! :D

* * *

**7:45 A.M.**

Kowalski was still tierd from yesterday but this it he had a headache & his flippers were in aching.

He decided to get up & work on rebuilding his machine that exploded for the upteenth time & make sure that he test's it on someone else other then Private.

When Kowalski was waddling to his lab he passed by the mirror & looked at himself once then kept walking.

*Insert car screech*

Wait a minute! Kowalski went back to the mirror to find him self a...a...A GIRL! (Surprise :D) She had more of a femanine body, some eyelashes just like Marlene & her voice was higher "AAAAHHHHHHHH!" She screeched as high as her voice could go which probably woke up New York.

"INTRUDER!" Fem. Kowalski heard a commanding but girly voice behind her. She turned around to see that Skipper, Rico & Private were turned into girls also & also had the same stuff Fem. Kowalski had but Fem. Private was still shorter then the others, Fem. Skipper had a more rounder head like normal penguins & Fem. Rico still had her mowhawk but it looked more like it was combed to the side.

"WHO ARE YOU & HOW DID YOU GET IN!" Fem. Kowalski now knew how some animals that were interragted by Skipper felt but Fem. Skipper is even more scarier "Skipper it's me Kowalski but I have been turned into a female penguin & so have you"

Fem. Private knew it was Kowalski because Private was with Kowalski in the lab & probably caused all this along with Kowalski but she couldint believe that that was what the "Unknown" button would do, Fem. Rico didint understand anything & Fem. Skipper smiled like as if she was joking & she knew that she would win this fight.

"Oh yeah I believe that your Kowalski who is obviaslly a GUY & if me & my team WERE turned into female penguins then prove it" Fem. Skipper smirked. Fem. Kowalski smirked also knowing that she was going to bet Skipper this time "Okay then take a look at your selves" Fem. Kowalski moved to the side to show the team.

Skipper, Private & Rico had all there beak's drop & stare at there new female body's. Skipper couldint believe that HE & his TEAM were turned into girls "Okay, okay if we were turned into girls at least no one else was" As if by magic the T.V. turned on & it showed...A FEMALE CHUCK CHARLES! The penguins looked at each other then at the T.V. "Oh who's the new person?" Private asked

Kowalski facepalmed & Rico groaned "Private" Skipper started "That's Chuck Charles" Skipper pointed both of his flippers at the anchorwoman Private smiled "What?" She started to chuckle then realized "Oh..."

"This is...Charlie Charles (1) & it seem's that the whole popilation has turned into there opposite gender & people are starting to wonder if it has affected the animals in central park zoo & central park, People are also wondering: Who, What & Why did they do this? This is Charlie Charles sighning off"

"Who would've done this indeed?" Private & Kowalski started to tip-toe to Kowalski's lab & try to get away from Fem. Skipper "Hold it you two" Kowalski & Private stopped dead in there track's & stared at Fem. Skipper & Rico looking at them "You did this didint you Kowalski" Kowalksi looked left to right & then back at Skipper "Pffft nooooo..." Skipper putted one non-visable eybrow up

"IT WAS PRIVATE'S FALT!" Private looked at Kowalski with a "WHAT THE FLIPPIN CHEESE ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!" Private started to complain "NO K'WALSKI MADE THE INVENTION & TRIED TO SHOOT ME WITH IT!" "WELL THIS WOULDINT HAVE HAD HAPPEN IF YOU DIDINT MOVE AROUND SO MUCH!" Private & Kowlaksi kept arguing trying to make themselves not the "Villian"

"Rico" Rico tryed looking for her little mowhawk while walking over to the two penguins. She made them shut up by putting there favorite fish in there mouth "Okay then, im not mad but-" "AAAHHHHH!" The penguins heard a loud female madagascar scream "-...Okay nevermind, Kowalski do you think you can scream loud enough to call everyone into a meeting?" Kowalski screamed "MEETINGGGG!"

Skipper, Private & Rico had to cover there ear canals to block out the high pitched scream & once it was over they were surprised that there windows didint even break but Rico & Private had to help Kowalski keep steady.

"Alright, MOVE OUT MEN!" Skipper started to go up the ladder only to see that the team didint follow. Skipper facepamed herslef "I mean, MOVE OUT WOMEN!" The team started to follow Skipper to the middle of the zoo & see all of the other animals...

& see how there adjusting...******

* * *

I told ya it was gonna surprise ya :D if it didint then...Oh well**

(1): XD im sooooo sorry but I had to choose a name that would've rymed with it XD

**Alright im going to give you guys/gals the oppertunaty to name the opposite gender animals :D (& yes Alice to :D)**

So here is what I would call them:

The Penguins/Penguinetts of Madagascar: Skipper/Skippy, Private/Trina, Kowalski/Kiwi & Rico/Rita

The Lemurs/Lemetts: Julien/Julianna, Maurice/Maria & Mort/Mary

Otters: Marlene/Marty & Antonio/Antonia (Do NOT like him/her)

Cats: Max/Maxine & Killer (She/he would have the same name)

Chimps: Phil/Lilly & Mayson/May

Villians: Rat King/Rat Queen (Just tall not muscley), Dr. Blowhole/Dr. Blowy, Officer X (Same), Hans/Hailey

Others: Burt/Brenda, Joey/Kendra, Barry (Same :/), Bada & Bing/Betty & Jing, Chamolion (Same..), Fred/Fanny, Eggy (Same...) & Alice/Alex

Yeeeeahhhhh those are horriable name's I know...Anyway

Review & DONT FLAME!

BYE!


	3. New Named

********

********

I would like to thank: EppopinkfangirlXDXDXD, AnnaConda1209, chatterbox45, Privateismine, Kenziegirl13, MaximeLoonatic, xXxPOMROXMAHSOXGIRL227xXx & xXYellow PUMA girlXx for reviewing

I...am...so...STUPID! I forgot about Roger/Ruby & Roy...but somebody already named him so it's fine :)

& now to answer some reviews:

EppopinkfangirlXDXDXD: AWWWW that is a better name for Private & Roy is the...DONT TELL ME!...Rino...Right? I would like to put that title name up but...*Holds out pan* Do you wanna hit me, you can...

AnnaConda1209: Do not worry you will remain a chick it only goes for the one's that were asleep when this happened...Yeah I dont know how THAT works...

chatterbox45: Yes, that name did ryhme...

Privateismine: *Sniffle* Thank you :') I also wondered how they would look like as girls also :)

Kenziegirl13: Thank you :D

MaximeLoonatic: I will...*Dramatic pose* I WILL!

xXxPOMROXMAHSOXGIRL277xXx: I know huh? :D

xXYellow PUMA girlXx: WOW Private's girl name is populer & Joey's girl name is better then mine...

Enjoy! :D

* * *

7:54 A.M.

The zoo animals were arguing about there new gender & who could've done this.

"Alright! Okay! I know, I understand! Um guy's! Hello?" Shouted Fem. Maurice in her new higher voice

"BE QUIET!" Shouted little fem. Mort who's voice was ALITTLE higher then normal & that's saying something..But they kept arguing

Suddenly a loud screeching noise came from no were

The animals had to cover there ears or...whatever they have to block out the noise that was stopped in the middle. They looked at the girl penguins & see Skipper rubbing her beak

"OWWW I think I just spra-Oh now that I have your attention I must tell you that everything will be fine-" Male Marlene inturrupted "-Fine? FINE! Skipper were different I mean look at me...IM A BOY!" He shouted in his deeper voice "Yes I understand but look Kowalski & Private didint mean to-"

"Oh of COURSE! It HAS to be ONE of de silly penguins" Fem. Julien shouted "IT HAS ALWAYS BEEN THERE FAULTS!" Shouted Male Pinky "IF THEY WERINT HERE NOTHING LIKE THIS WOULD'VE HAPPENED!" Shouted Fem. Roy who didint seem to be that scared today.

"IF WE WERINT HERE YOU WOULD HAVE TO FACE ALL THE DANGERS THAT MOTHER-NATURE & MAN-KIND WOULD THROUGH AT YA & YOU MIGHT BE DEAD RIGHT NOW IF WE WERINT HERE!" Yelled Skipper full of rage

The animals were scared..Just like Kowalski said earlier "Female Skipper is even MORE scaryer then male Skipper D8"

Kowalski went up to Skipper "What the heck just happened? I was calm one moment & then I-Oh no IT'S THE WOMENS RAGE! IT FLOWING INSIDE OF MY BODY!" (1) Skipper shouted as she ran somewere

Kowalski along with the other gender bended animals went from scared to 'What the heck just happend?'

"Ummm K'walski I know this is a bad time but...Maybey we should...Have new name's" Kowalski & the others looked at Private "What? Why?" Private figited with her feet "Well were now a different gender & I think that we should have new names..."

Rico was happy with the idea, she wanted to know what her name would be sense she couldint talk "Private that is the most-" "Brilliant idea I have ever heard good job Private" Praised Skipper as she was patting the younger penguins back "What the-WHEN DID YOU COME BACK!" Shouted Fem. Burt "A few seconds ago, So let's see who's gonna name us?"

Just then Alex (Who is Male Alice) was comming into the zoo (2)

"Uh-Oh" Rico said in her higher sortive scratchy voice "ABORT! ABORT!" Shouted Skipper as she ran to the penguins exibit. The other animals went to there exibits.

"Ugh, alright first: Lemur's" Alex said in his bored voice.

"Maurice who is dat being? & why is dat comming over to my kingdom?" Julien asked her aye-aye "I think that's...Alice" Julien did a 'Pft' noise "Maurice Alice is being a girl & dat is a boy" Maurice face-palmed "Dont you remember WE are different genders now" Maurice said. Julien remembered that they were different genders now "I knew that" Maurice rolled her eyes

Alex pointed from Julien to Mort while reading off the names "Julianna, Maria & Mary" said Alex as he left to the otter's

Julianna thought "Queen Julianna...Hmmm..I like that" She smiled to herself

Alex pointed to Marlene then Antonio "Marty & Antionia" then went to the cat's

Marty & Antoina both liked the names they had.

Alex points to Max "Maxine" & he left to the chimps

"What about my name?" Maxine smiled "Because Killer is a boy & girl name"

"Lilly & May" Alex left to the others

Lilly & May smiled at each other

"Brenda, Jade, Betty & Jing, Roxie, Fanny & Ruby"

The other animals chatted quietly as Alex was going to the last animals: Penguins

"Here he comes Skippah" Private said to there leader exciditly "Private-I mean unknown name you cant call me that until we get our new name's" Private nodded & waited

Alex rolled his eyes & pointed from Skipper to Kowalski "Skippy, Petuina, Rita & Kiwi" Alex went to the office to put back the new name's & go home.

Skippy had a "Wait...WHAT!" face while the others had a happy face "Wait...your name is Skippy?" Petunia asked. Skippy put her head down. Kiwi & Petunia smile "Oh come on it isint that bad right Rita" Kiwi didint get an answer "Rita?" Kiwi along with Petunia & Skippy

They heard a muffled laugh inside there HQ

When they went down they saw Rita laughing her face off "RITA!" Shouted Skippy "Oh what's the use my name is funny & everyone else's is better" Skippy went to her bed with her head down. Rita stopped laughing & got glares from Kiwi & Petunia

"Skippy" Petunia started. But Kiwi stopped her "Come on let's go & entertain the guests" Kiwi said as she was climbing the ladder. Rita followed, but Petunia looked at Skippy & then climbed the ladder.

*8:35 P.M.*

The other girl penguins came back from getting the names from the other animals & to find there leader drinking coffee..but it's DECAFE! D:

"Are you okay Skippy?" Petunia asked. Skippy smiled alittle & looked at them "Im fine"

"I r'orry (Im sorry)" Rita apologized

"It's okay" Skippy replied. She took a sip of her coffee "So how was the catch of the day?" Kiwi smiled "Take a look"

Rita smiled & coughed up 50 fishes. Kiwi looked at the fishes & then Rita "There were 50 more" Rita looked away nervouslly & then looked back "'OT IT! (NOT IT!)" Rita shouted "NOT IT!" Kiwi shouted "What?" Petunia said confuised

"AH-HA! She admits her guilt! HIY-YA!" Kiwi & Rita jumped at her

Skippy chuckled to herself & ate one of the fishes but to acendentlly eat one of the fish cakes. Skippy spitted the fish cake out & the others looked at her "UGH! They STILL make these!" Skippy threw the fish cake & one of the real fishes

"So where WERE you girls?" Skippy asked munching on her fish

"Oh we went to get the new names of the other animals" Kiwi resonded taking out the "Spell-out" toy. Skippy took the list & started to read them off "Marty...that's Marlene right?" Skippy asked

Kiwi nodded along with the other girls

Skippy chuckled "That reminds me the other resadints we had before" (4) Kiwi & the other's nodded they remembered one of the other animals that stayed in madagascar was called Marty

"Well it's sack time girls" Skippy yawned. Skippy along with the other girls went to bed & Rita turned off the light's

"Night" Skippy said

"Night" The others replied falling fast asleep

Skippy stayed awake & checked if the girls were asleep

She smiled when she saw that her team were sound asleep. She took a rose out of her pillow & smiled at it

Skippy putted the rose back under her pillow & fell asleep

& Waited for the next day...

* * *

**(1): Im a girl to so dont think im dissing girls**

(2): Before the zoo opened & yes I put them to know there names even though they dont

(3): The zoo opened a couple of mintues later :/

(4): Marty is the zebra in "Madagascar & Madagascar 2: Escape to Africa"

Oooooo Skippy has a crush :3 but you guys/gals get to guess who it is :) I know im a jerk :/

Review & DONT FLAME!


	4. Flashbacks

********

********

********

I would like to thank: EppopinkfangirlXDXDXD, AnnaConda1209, chatterbox45, Privateismine, Random Kat, megeriffic & xXYellow PUMA girlXx for reviewing

*Sits on a random chair that came out of nowere* & now to answer some reviews:

EppopinkfangirlXDXDXD: YES I WAS RIGHT! Oh my bad, wait a minute...then Pinky is a girl now...it's because he fell in love with Phil in "Monkey Love" when Phil put on "Love Potion 37"...so I dont know...

AnnaConda1209: Thank you :3

chatterbox45: Me: COOOOKIIIIEEE! *Halelua plays out of nowere* *Insert record scratch* Kiwi: Mmmmm :3 This is a go-OH! Oh my god was this-was thi-WOW ummmm O.O *Runs with cookie* Me: :( My cookie...

Privateismine: Thank you :D & you will find out...SOMEDAY! :3

Random Kat: Thank yo-WAIT! This is the first gender-bend fic?...Oh...Well thank you :3

megeriffic: Ooooo you guessed, 3! it COULD be either ONE of them...Oh & Kitka's boy name would be Kyle & Borris is a real name?...Huh...You learn something new each day...WAIT! I know what to do with the three choices :D

xXYellow PUMA girlXx: Marty is Marlene & Julien is Julianna & I came up with those names...

Enjoy! :D

* * *

****

5:35 A.M.

****Petunia was making her famous "Codcakes" (Parody of "Pancakes" XD) for the whole team so she got up early to make it for them.

One day when Petunia was Private she saw a cooking show on how to make pancakes & she got an idea: Sense they are penguins she will make "Codcakes" with the same ingreatiants except with Cod's in them

Petunia did make them once but when she didint make them the next time she was making breakfast...well this is how it happend

*Flashback (When they were boy's)*

Private was making breakfast for the team & they were waiting patiantly for there food

"Okay here it is" Private said as he was walking backwords. He turned around & gave them there food on there concrete table

Rico & Kowalski just ate there food...

But Skipper looked at his plate & threw it to the side saying "Gosh dangit I wanted codcakes! GOD Private you can speak every laguage except english?"

Private & the other's looked at each other then at Skipper

"Yo Quiero codcakes, Doni mwa codcakes, CLICK CLICK PLANET CLICK CODCAKES!" Skipper shouted throwing his flippers up in the air

Skipper saw that the others were staring at him "Ummm I just wanted Codcakes but this is fine" Skipper went to the coffee maker & made some coffee & went outside

Private & the others looked at each other & started to eat again

*End of Flashback*

Petunia laughed at herself & kept making breakfast

"Petunia" She turned around to see Skippy standing behind her with her decafe "What are-OH MY GOD your making codcakes" Petunia smiled "Yep why dont ya wake up the-" Skippy ran to get the other girls "Others..."

"She's making WHAT!" Petunia heard Kiwi scream. "Uh-Oh" Petunia hurried & put the food on there concrete table. She sat down & counted "3..2...1" As if right on cue Kiwi, Rita & Skippy ran to the table, sat down quickly & started to eat.

"WOW Is my codcakes that good?" Petunia asked "Yep!" They reasponded smiling

Then they heard something that sounded like...a falcon?

"Huh?" Rita looked up & went to the ladder. When she reached the top she was snached by a falcon & carried to the left side of the zoo "AAHHHHHH!" Rita shouted in the falcon's claws

"RITA! Come on team!" Skippy shouted sliding to Rita & the falcon. "Kiwi slingshot!" Skippy ordered. Kiwi nodded & went to get some supplies. "Petunia go help Kiwi!" Petunia looked at her "But-" "THAT'S AN ORDER PET'S!" (1) Petunia nodded & went to help Kiwi

Skippy went to the side of a building & hopped off of each side until she jumped in the falcon. When they crash landed in the park Skippy was able to get Rita out of the falcons claws before they hit the ground.

As the falcon was getting up Skippy told Rita to run & help Kiwi & Petunia. Rita nodded & ran off to help them. Skippy turned her attetion to the falcon "So Kitka what are YOU doing here even when I broke up with you?" Skippy asked. The falcon looked at her "Dont you know that im a boy now" Skippy raised a non visiable eyebrow & crossed her flippers

"Okay ill call you...Kyle" Kyle looked at her "Really?" Skippy pointed at him "HEY! I watch "Fanboy & Chum-Chum"so DONT judge me!" (2) Kyle looked at her "OOOOOOkaaayyyy, anyway I thought I would see my ex-bo-I mean girlfriend" Kyle said smiling at her & leaning in "You know we can be a couple again & I wont eat any animal that is in the range of the zoo or central park" Skippy blushed under her feathers at the closeness.

Kyle pecked her on the cheek & turned around "Think about it" He said smirking & flying off. Skippy was just standing there as her team came back with the supplies. Kiwi walked up to her "Umm Skippy are you okay?"

Skippy shooked her head & looked at her luteniete "Uhhh yeah come on let's do a raincheck, Ill go east, Kiwi go north, Rita go west & Petunia go south" Skippy said. The others nodded "Alright move out girls" Skippy & the team parted way's to there direction.

*6:30 A.M.*

Skippy was thinking weather or not if she should get back with Kitka...or Kyle as she called him.

"Hi Skippy" Skippy heard a voice & turned to the dolphin exibit & saw Doris...or Borris as they would call him now. He did date Borris...ONCE but then it sortive got down hill somehow

"Hello Borris, hows life been treating ya?" Skippy asked him. Borris smiled "Life been treating me good how about you?" Skippy looked at the ground "Good" Skippy simply answered & she looked up to find herself face to face with Borris "So are you still thinking about getting back with me?" Skippy looked at him & blushed at how close it was...again.

When Borris was Doris & after 5 weeks they broke up she asked him to get back together with her...this is how it went

*Flashback (When Borris was Doris & when Skippy was Skipper)*

Skipper was walking around the zoo at 10:45 P.M. looking at the star's.

You see Skipper couldint sleep so he went on a walk instead & he felt relaxed...like completely relaxed..as if nothing was going to happen

"Oh Skipper" He heard someone call him & he looked over to the dolphin exibit. He rolled his eye's but still went to Doris

"What do you want?" He asked coldlly "My, My Skippy you shouldint talk that was to a girl" Doris taunted. Skipper rolled his eyes "I told you NOT to call me that & what do you want?" Doris hugged the little penguin "I want you back in my life Skipper I want you to protect me at all cost" Skipper pushed he way out of her grasp.

"After YOU dumped me, No way!" Doris looked at him & kissed the right side of his beak. "Think about it" She smiled & went back to sleep. Skipper was shocked & decided to go back to sleep.

*End of Flashback*

Skippy blushed alittle harder & turned around "Im still thinking about it" she said as she walked off. Borris smiled & went back inside of her habitat.

*7:49 A.M.*

Skippy decided to do another round to check the zoo residents

"Hi Skippy!" She turned around & saw Marty looking at her with a big smile & jumping over the fence

"Hello Marty, how's your day been going?" She asked. Marty figited with his feet "Ummm Skippy have you seen Pet's?" He asked her "Yeah she's in the HQ, Why you ask? ARE YOU A SPY!" Marty rolled his eye's "No because I have a date" Skippy looked at him "A date? With whom?" Marty smiled "Antonia!" Skippy just stand there doing nothing & looking at her.

But she tried to keep her same face as just looking at him with a happy expression "Oh im so happy for you" Skippy said in a fake happy tone & putting a flipper on his shoulder "Thanks" Skippy looked "Why did you want to talk to Petunia when you used to be a girl?"

Marty rolled his eye's "Well, the other animals wouldint care, Rita would throw up, Kiwi love's science & Borris-" Skippy flinched at the mentioning of his name "-, You dont care about love & Pet's is the only one that listen's to what I have to say." Marty started to walk away "Anyway see yah Skippy"

Skippy looked at the ground & started to check the other zoo residents.

*6:30 P.M.*

When the zoo closed Skippy walked up to Petunia walking T.V. like a mindless toddler

"Oh, Hello Skippy" Petuina said smiling. Skippy sat down & looked at her "Pet's what do you know about love?" Petunia smiled & hugged her leader "What the-" "OH YOUR FINALLY IN LOVE!" Petunia shouted. Skippy madly blushed as Rita & Kiwi looked at them "Skippy is in love?" Kiwi aksed & Rita only gagged as she puked up some ear plugs

Kiwi ran up to them & sat down "I am not in love!" "DENIAL!" Kiwi shouted at her "Im just asking Pet's what love is" Kiwi just rolled her eyes, Petunia giggled & Rita went to the bathroom to throw up.

"Well, love is when you go with what you heart wants to go & they always choose the right person for you" Skippy looked at Petunia "What happends when you love 3 people?" Petunia eye's went wide, Kiwi looked at Skippy & Rita stayed there...this just got intreasting.

"Skippy who are you in love with?" Kiwi asked. Skippy looked at her team as they were staring at her "I ummm I like.." Skippy mumbled the last part "Im sorry I didint quite get that?" Petunia said "I said im in love with..." Skippy mumbled the last part again.

The team looked at each other & then back at Skippy. Petunia put a flipper on her shoulder "You know you dont have to tell us if you dont want to" "Really?" The three nodded. Skippy got up & went to the bunk "Well it was nice talking to you girls, Night" Skippy went to her bunk & fell asleep

Petunia looked at the bunk that Skippy was in & then looked back at the team "I was just kidding" Kiwi thought & looked at the girls "We have to find something that will make Skippy tell us who she likes"

"Yeah!" The other two said together "Can we get some fish pizza first!" Petunia shout-asked "NO!" Kiwi told her going to bed. Rita slapped Petunia behind the head & went to bed. "AWWWW but I dont WANNA go to bed!" Petunia complained.

Rita hold up a fish "Fishy" Petunia eye's went wide "Coming" She said going to bed & falling asleep quickly

*8:56 P.M.*

Skippy couldint sleep she was thinking to much to even fall asleep.

"Who do I choose? Kyle, Borris or Marty?" Skippy thought as she dozed off

She will have to let her heart decide...just like Petunia said...

**

* * *

**

**(1): Skippy gave that nickname to Petunia at that time**

(2): I watch "Fanboy & Chum-Chum"...DONT JUDGE MEH!

Anyway :)...

Review & DONT FLAME!


	5. New Name For ?

************************

I would like to thank: EppopinkfangirlXDXDXD, xXWerewolf punk-boyXx, xXVampire she-wolfXx, chatterbox45, CutiePie29, megeriffic, xXYellow PUMA girlXx, Random Kat and xXI 3 Jackass 3 bam margeraXx for reviewing

*Sits on a random chair that came out of nowere* and now to answer some reviews:

EppopinkfangirlXDXDXD: Thank you and yes I do im just used to writing like that :/

chatterbox45: Maybey...Maybey

************************

Cutiepie29: Thank you and yeah while I was writing this I thought of Stewie NOT getting his pancakes, so I wrote it XD

xXWerewolf punk-boyXx: Borris was origanally a chick

xXVampire she-wolfXx: Okay that's one for Marty

megeriffic: Thank you, thank you :D

xXYellow PUMA girlXx: Why thank you :3

****************

xXI 3 Jackass 3 bam margeraXx: *Gasp* Cookie AND pumple cake *Gets out a broom* Back! Back i say! and thats two votes for Marty! :D I wont judge you for watching that show because I watch it to :)

Random Kat: Hmmmm I like those names, but I shall only choose one...and you'll see what it is :3

I put up a poll on my profile, please check it out :)

Enjoy! :D

* * *

********

5:35 A.M.

The penguinetts rushed inside there HQ and shut the door. They also heard some screeching that Kiwi was able to understand...sorta. The penguinetts were painting heavily as Petunia went to get some water

"Oh cheese and crackers, they just came out of the trees" Kiwi managed to say "I know, thank god we were able to get Rita" Skippy said as they were looking at Rita who was knocked out. Then they heard someone do a spit-take.

They both looked at Petunia who was spitting out water "AHHH THAT'S NOT WATER!" Petunia shouted as she was spitting out water "WHAT IS IT? !" Skippy and Kiwi asked "I DON'T KNOW!" Skippy and Kiwi looked at Petunia and facepalmed.

"Well" Kiwi started as she took out something that was glowing inside of a test-tube "At least I was able to get this" Skippy looked at her "What did they say when we were able to get away from them?" Kiwi put a flipper under her beak "I think they said 'We will return fat ones, you will be the first of our dark harvest' (1) or 'Take our foods you are all so great' one of those"

Skippy looked at her and was about to say something until she heard footsteps from five miles away "Up the ladder girls!" Skippy ordered as she was climbing up. Kiwi and Petunia had to carrie Rita because she was still knocked out. Before the other girls were able to make it to the top they heard there leader screech "NNNOOOO Stop put me down! I command you-OH GREAT im starting to act like Ringtail!"

When the other girls reached the top they saw there leader being takin to the zoo's vet. The two gasped and waddled all the way to there leader...While carrying Rita :/

"Hear yah go doc" Alex told the vet (Name: Lorena...Dont ask...She AINT an OC...YOU guess who she is) Lorena had dark brown hair that went to her shoulder's, brown eyes, a black and white striped shirt, dark blue denim jeans, white ankle socks and grey vans.

She was just working there for two weeks. This was her last week that she worked there. The strange thing was that she moved here AFTER the incedent. When she moved there people thought she lived in New York and also thought was a boy who was turned into a girl. But no she's still a girl.

"Why thank you Alex" She said looking at the penguins info and chuckled "What?" Lorena still chuckled "You called her: Skippy?" Alex looked at her angerly "It wasint me! My boss get's to choose the names" Lorena looked at the girl penguin and thought "I got it!" Alex looked at her "Why dont we call her" Lorena took out a pencil and clipboard that was holding a piece of paper.

She erased the current name and put down "Sarafina" She said writing down the name. "Sarafina? Are you sure?" Alex asked. Lorena looked at him a while smiling "Of course! But I need some time alone with this little girl" Alex looked at Sarafina and Lorena back and forward. He sighed "Okay, But if anything happens you know who to call"

Lorena thought and looked at Alex "GHOST BUSTERS!" (2) She said throwing her arms up. Alex looked at her and she chuckled "Just kidding, I know call you" Alex just nodded and walked out thinking WHY did they have to hire a thirteen year old.

TBC...

I know ima jerk :/

**********

* * *

****(1): I MISS CHOWDER! *Sees you guys stairing* Yes I used to watch that...**

(2):...It was an old saying :/ and it was in a song :D

I dont know WHY I left you on a cliff hanger...of some sort...Oh well *Goes into a saferoom* DONT KILL ME! D'X

Review & DONT FLAME!


	6. Guardians

************************

I would like to thank: EppopinkfangirlXDXDXD, chatterbox45, CutiePie29, xXYellow PUMA girlXx, AnnaConda1209 and xXI 3 Jackass 3 bam margeraXx, flylikeabird22 for reviewing

*Sits on a random chair that came out of nowere* and now to answer some reviews:

EppopinkfangirlXDXDXD: NOO! You figured it out! Oh well :)

chatterbox45: YES IM NOT ALONE! X'D and you can thank "Random Kat" for that name :)

**********************Cutiepie29: Yeah I was in my mind when that happened :) P.S. WHY! WHY DID IT HAVE TO FINISH! P.P.S. Yeah when I read it again I thought of "ICarly" too. :)**

**************xXI 3 Jackass 3 bam margeraXx: Yeah I watch that show two :) and COOOKIIIIEEEE! *Glomos giant cookie* :3**

**xXYellow PUMA girlXx: Yeah thats okay :)**

**AnnaConda1209: Thank you ^.^**

flylikeabird22: I shall check my misspelled words.

**Alright here's the total I have right now:**

**Marty: 3**

**Kyle: 1**

**Borris: 0**

**Enjoy! :D**

* * *

********

5:35 A.M.

Lorena looked at the little penguin infront of her and started to do normal check ups that a normal docter would do.

Sarafina just sat there feeling comfortable...like this person wasint a threat. "Skippy!" She looked to her right to see Kiwi with Petunia and a still sleeping Rita. Kiwi and Petunia, who was carrying Rita, went next to Sarafina 'Are you okay?" Petunia asked worried "At ease soldier, im fine" Sarafina said smiling.

"Thats not her name any more it's Sarafina" The three penguins (Rita's STILL alseep after all of this D:) looked to see Betty Rockgut (Normal name: Buck Rockgut) standing infront of them.

Betty still had the same features except for the flat cut, instead she had a rounder head. The three penguinette's stared at the female penguinette. They were hopelssly lost. Who the HECK is this penguin? ! "AAAAnnnd you are?" Petunia asked. Betty did a face-palm and stared at the penguinettes.

"It's me BUCK rockgut" She said crossing her flippers "Ooooooh" The three said together "So your name is 'Betty' Rockgut" The penguins turned around to see Lorena staring at them with there arms crossed and a smile on her face. Betty looked at her "YEAH! Betty works for me"

"YOU speak animal? !" Kiwi asked "What? Oh no! I was just able to put those animals translaters on your feet" Lorena said smiling at them. Kiwi just looked at her. Petunia waddle ran up to the human "Well it's nice to meet you! Im Petunia" She said smiling. Lorena smiled at the smallest out of them.

She picked up the animal and gave her alittle hug "It's nice to meet you Petunia." She put the penguin down and looked at them seriously "Look I know how to make you guys...girls back to guys" Betty looked at her "How did you know that? ARE YOU A SQUIRREL!" Lorena looked at her "NO!...At least I dont think so?" The penguinettes had a 'Are you kidding me face' while Betty had a 'I knew it' face.

Lorena contuined "I knew right when the New Yorkers said 'The poor poor lad'." The penguins nodded "THAT! And because I heard some screeching that I could make out saying 'BEING A GIRL FEELS WEIRD!' something like that" The penguinettes looked at Petunia. Petunia only smiled "Sooooo how's it going?"

Sarafina slapped Petunia behind her head and looked at the human "SO how can we turn back to normal?" Lorena handed them a piece of paper that said 'And look'. The penguinettes looked at her with 'What the?' face. Lorena slapped her face "Okay..first that is a clue..they will be handed to you by the guardians or Spirit people"

Kiwi looked at her confuised and asked "How will we know who they are?" Lorena smiled and rolled up her left sleeve to show a paintbrush "This is my favorite hobby to do of all time." The penguins looked at the drawing of it. Lorena pulled the sleeve down and looked at the penguinette's " Each 'Guardian' or 'Spirit People' will have a drawing of there favorite hobby on there skin" The penguinette's nodded there heads.

"So you'll just have to look for the drawing of there favorite hobby" Lorena heard footsteps comming from the hall. The penguinettes reatreated to the HQ in a flash. Sarafina looked at Betty "The red squirrel is at Denmark!" Betty reacted quickly grabbing a knock out syringe that NO self observing docter should have unless needed and jumped out the window.

Lorena looked at Sarafina "He...She has been looking for the red squirrel for a long time" Lorena did a soft "Ooooo" sound. Alex came in and grabbed the leader walking out with her.

"I hope they find them" Lorena thought to herself and went back to work.

********

**********

* * *

**

****

OMG! I am sorry that I didint put this! D: Anyway for those of you that are Skilene fans...I HAVE PROOF THAT SKIPPER AND MARLENE LIKE EACH OTHER! TAKE THAT HATERS OF SKILENE! :D

BUT! Im NOT gonna put the link for the proof because it's in the new episodes (IF they have the episode called "The Otter Woman") I did find it BUUUUUT it's in spanish :/

Anyway! :)

Review & DONT FLAME!


End file.
